Cristal
by Panchas
Summary: Un chico normal, una llamado de ayuda, una guerra sin fin, debera de proteger con su vida los grandes tesoros que se le han confiado y junto con sus amigos debera de cumplir su mision, estara listo para aceptar el reto.


Palabras del autorBueno esto es una burrada que se me ocurrio hace un buen de tiempo pero la verdad como soy bien flojo no me habia dado a la tarea de escrbir, pero una fatidica noche que se fue el cable y mi xbox estaba muerto me puse a escribir, esta es una historia original mia, en la cual tome como inspiracion parte de mi vida y uno que otro elemento de algun juego que me halla agrado, sin embargo no son mios, los nombres que aqui aparecen pertenecen a los padres de mis amigos, ojala que alguien lo lea y se tome la molestia de hacerme un review

En un lugar muy lejano imposible de alcanzar para un humano común, una joven lucha para proteger el más sagrado tesoro de su pueblo, varias personas han intentado robar las valiosas gemas pero nadie ha podido hasta ahora.

Muy lejos de ese lugar en otro mundo, en una peculiar ciudad que a la llaman "la ciudad del sol, una tibia noche de verano que se encontraba bañada por las estrellas, un joven de ojo marón, con cabello oscuro y algo robusta iba de camino a su casa, como siempre no había ningún alma en la calle, caminaba solo por la banqueta llena de tierra, parecía que todos estaban dentro de sus hogares debido al calor extremo que hay en esa ciudad, se podía observar uno que otro can vagando por ahí, a lo lejos se podía oír música de fiesta, por fin había llegado a la esquina en la que siempre daba vuelta para llegar a su hogar, se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña luciérnaga que iba pasando por ahí.

Y entonces el joven suspiro

- rayos, faltan muy pocos días para que se acabe la escuela, parece que ya no volveré a ver a mis amigos como lo hacemos ahora, porque tiene que pasar tan rápido-dijo él

Entonces el joven se detuvo un momento para admirar las estrellas y de repente pudo observar como una de ellas brillaba mas que las demás,

- ¿ que extraño, nunca había visto esa estrella?-, pareciera que aquella estrella se estaba acercando mas y más a nuestro joven amigo,

-mmmhhh, parece que esta cayendo...nah no creo -, aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad pareciera que aquel objeto brillante se dirigiera hacia él, cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba mas y mas,

-arrghhhhh!- grito, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el objeto que venia a una increíble velocidad hizo que cayera al suelo del susto, justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra él, se detuvo frente a el, y quedo suspendido en el aire.

Viendo detenidamente aquella rareza se podía observar que no era una estrella, era una especie de cristal extraño, su forma era la de triangulo, el cual teniese sus tres lados iguales.

Sorprendido por lo que estaba presenciando intento tocar aquel objeto para ver si no era solo una alucinación, entonces el momento en el que la toco, empezó a destellar, como queriendo decirle algo tal vez seria algo como

-¡ anda tómame!-, pero el no se veía muy convencido de hacer eso, entonces volvió a tocar aquel triangulo y volvió a destellar de la misma manera que hizo la ultima vez, después de ver eso otra vez, el joven con toda la intención del mundo camino por un lado para dejar atrás aquel extraño objeto, pero el pequeño no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y antes de que el joven pudiera alejarse mas se interpuso en su camino, había elegido a aquel chico para que cuidara de el y no aceptaría un no por respuesta,

-¿qué quieres de mi déjame en paz?-, entonces empezó a brillar como antes tratando de hacer que lo tomara,

-esta bien, esta bien te llevare conmigo-, él abrió su mano y el pequeño triangulo se deposito en él, casi se podía sentir la gran felicidad del cristal, puesto que había logrado su cometido, cuando por fin pudo ver su calle, vio que todo estaba en su lugar, los mismos carros estacionados en la acera, las casas que siempre han estado ahí , el can flojo que duerme plácidamente frente a la casa abandonada y el tintineo de la lámpara rota que alumbraba todas las noches, la música había cesado y un silencio abrumador era adornaba la noche, el joven ojo marrón hasta llegar a su hogar.

Abrió el cerco y entro en el porche, como siempre saludo a su pequeña mascota, una perrita terrier color café, solo que esta yacía profundamente dormida, debido a aquel acontecimiento se le había hecho un poco tarde y todos los demás miembros de la familia estaban profundamente dormidos, la sala de su casa era pequeña solo contenía un par de sillones, un mueble para la televisión y unos espejos colgados en la pared, se dirigió a su habitación dejo todas sus cosas en su mueble, incluyendo la pequeña figura, para luego desplomarse en su cama y no hacer nadamas que dormir.

La mañana siguiente seria el ultimo examen, la ultima oportunidad de ver a sus mas queridos amigos como siempre los veía, y ahora todo seria diferente tomarían rumbos diferentes, algunos dejarían de hablarse, pero sin importarle lo que pasaría, el tenia que ir, puesto que si no se presentaba reprobaría la materia, aun así a el no le importaba la materia lo que el quería era verlos una vez mas antes de decirles hasta pronto.

Se alisto para irse a la escuela tomo todos los útiles que necesitaría, y antes de irse tomo el pequeño cristal y lo guardo en su bolsillo, fue a la esquina a tomar el autobús, 15 minutos como siempre había hecho para llegar a su querida escuela que era como su segundo hogar y así lo había sido por 2 largos años, hasta aquel día, que seria el ultimo, llego al salón en el cual aplicaría, y ahí descansando afuera de la puerta estaban todos, sus nombres eran: Evelyn, Julio, María, Mónica, Joanna y Sergio. Todos ellos habían pasado los últimos años de su vida juntos y ahora todo eso se acabaría para siempre, pero sin importar que tanto los separase, su amistad perduraría, o al menos, eso pensaban ellos.

El examen no fue la gran cosa, nuestro amigo fue uno de los primeros en finalizar, a la salida como siempre todos se reunían en la macetera habitual.

Suspiraba con mucha tristeza ahí solitario en la macetera que tantos recuerdos le traía a la mente, cuando de repente de la nada, empezó un temblor, no era nada de el otro mundo para el, debido a que su ciudad era reconocida por los temblores, pero al voltear hacia la otra dirección pudo ver que aquel temblor había sido causado por un extraño hombre de gran tamaño, que portaba una armadura negra que hacia imposible distinguir su rostro, pareciera que su simple paso hacia temblar la tierra, se acerco un poco al joven y dijo

-Entrégala, ya!!!! Entrégamela-,

El joven no sabia a que se refería a lo que el respondió

-No se de que me estas hablando yo no tengo nada-

Sin decir nada aquel extraño desenfundó una espada y ataco al joven con ella, el no pudo hacer nada mas que intentar esquivarla, pero con tan solo la onda de choque que emitía la espada fue mas que suficiente para mandar al joven volando unos cuantos metros y crearle una cortada en la mejilla izquierda, entonces holló la voz del pequeño triangulo que yacía en su bolsillo que le decía –Pronto!!! Úsame es acaso que quieres morir-,

El solo dijo –Usarte!!? Como si tan solo eres una figura geométrica como me vas a ayudar con este grandulón-,

-Tú solo hazme caso o si no todo estará perdido-,

-Esta bien que tengo que hacer-

-Sostenme firmemente con tu mano, concéntrate utiliza toda tu fuerza para que tus pensamientos lleguen hasta mi-, como por arte de magia el cristal empezó a brillar

-Ahora con tu mente imagina la espada de tus sueños aquella que te ayudara a derrotar a este monstruo-, entonces de la nada se empezó a formar una espada de tamaño colosal, era de un solo filo, tenia una forma bastante simple, pareciera una katana solo que mas ancha de lo normal y de gran tamaño, el pequeño triangulo se encontraba incrustado en la espada un poco mas arriba de donde terminaba el mango, a lo que el triangulo dijo

-Bien hecho esta terminado- , sin embargo el joven no podía con la pesada espada y le resultaba muy difícil moverla

-que te pasa chico no puedes con ella-

-Oye jamás pensé que estaría tan pesada-

-Confía en mi fuerza y te aseguro que podrás con ella-, y así como el cristal dijo al confiar en ella, el joven pudo con la espada la cual ya era ligera para el como una pluma, ya con un arma con la cual defenderse, ataco al hombre gigantesco, enfrascados ambos en una gran batalla con espadas pareciera que perdería pero en el ultimo momento, su adversario se abrió demasiado para asestar el golpe final y entonces aprovecho para contraatacar, de un solo abaniqueo de la enorme espada, corto el pecho de su adversario, el cual empezó a desaparecer, y entonces escucho una voz que decía

-Aun no, aun no es tiempo-

Todo desapareció, no quedo ningún rastro de la pelea, ni las pisadas de aquel hombre, las heridas que le había causado, lo único que había quedado era el pequeño triangulo en su bolsillo el cual ya no hablaba ni brillaba como lo había hecho.

Después de eso empezaron a llegar todos sus amigos, llego primero Sergio.

–Oye Sergio no oíste nada hace unos momentos??- le pregunto,

Y el le respondió –No, como que??-

-Pues ya sabes como estruendos, choques de espadas, algo fuera de lo común-

-Pancho te estas volviendo loco wey, ya no mires tanto anime te va a hacer daño-

-Olvídalo no era nada, creo que era mi imaginación-

-Este wey-

-Y como te fue en el examen-

-Pues yo creo que salí muy bien-

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde llegaron las chicas, Joanna, Evelyn, María y Mónica

-Como les fue en el examen muchachas??! – pregunto Pancho

-Bien- dijo Joanna

-Ya la reprobé- dijo Evelyn

-Pues más o menos- dijo María

-Estuvo bien fácil!!!!- dijo MónicA

Ya juntos los buenos amigos, platicaron un momento y trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para saber que iban a hacer, a lo que Francisco dijo

-Que tal si vamos a la cachanilla a jugar un rato a las maquinitas!!-

La mayoría dijo que si, algunos dijeron que si otro día porque no tenían mucho dinero que digamos, algunas otras se quejaban de que éramos engendros que solo hacíamos que gastaran su tiempo y dinero, pero al final todos fueron juntos a la plaza.

Al ir caminando hacia la salida en la mente del joven ojo marrón solo podía recordar la experiencia que tuvo ese día y como se iba desvaneciendo entre sus demás recuerdos, habría sido realmente un simple sueño o en realidad había pasado, quien sabe, la verdad que es que nuestro amigo no le tomo mucha atención y lo clasifico como otra fantasía mas, lo que el no sabia es que a partir de la noche anterior su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

2 meses despues...continuara

hasta aqui llego el primer capitulo, uno de estos terminare el segundo y lo subire aqui, bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima amigos


End file.
